


Kinktober Day 18: Can't Deny It Anymore

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy has a deep, dark secret he's never told anyone. When everything collides and his secret exposed, can Wilhelm handle it?





	Kinktober Day 18: Can't Deny It Anymore

Wilhelm was going to be home soon and Tim sighed, looking to where Wil’s new motorcycle was parked. He’d been against it. Riding that bike was too dangerous and he didn’t plan on losing Wilhelm for a long time. But that contraption was going to threaten that. And now he’d spent all this money on gear for it, explaining how it was necessary. Tim thought it was all unnecessary. If Wil hadn’t bought that damn bike, he wouldn’t have had to buy all the accessories.

Tim sighed. but he loved Wil and if this was something Wil wanted, then he couldn’t say no. He was sure it was some sort of phase the older man was going through, but Tim didn’t say anything. Wilhelm was going to do it, no matter how much Timothy protested, so it made no sense wasting that energy. He sat by the window, waiting anxiously. When he saw their car down the road, he stood and went outside to wait by the door. Wilhelm parked and got out, bringing in a lot of bags. Tim helped. He looked through the bag as he went into the house and almost stopped cold.

It made sense of course, there was no better protection to wear than leather. Leather, Tim’s absolute favorite fabric. He’d found a leather jacket as a teen at a thrift store and had fallen in love. And he’d never told Wil about this. Just looking at it got him excited.

Swallowing hard, he brought everything in, dropping them in the living room to head straight to the bathroom. He leaned on the counter. What was he going to do? He couldn’t look at Wilhelm without exposing this secret. His mind reeled, imagining Wilhelm dressed all over in leather. Tim swore, it was going to be hot as hell.

There was a knock on the door. “Tim? You okay? I know you don’t like the idea.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped.

He heard Wilhelm leave. Okay, Tim could do this, he could sneak out and just leave and then come back later when Wil wasn’t in leather. He strained his ear, listening. Wilhelm was in the living room. Damn. Timothy eyed the bathroom window. Was he so desperate? No. He would just walk by without looking at Wilhelm. That was all, just keep his eyes on the ground and leave the house.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting himself so his boner was less noticeable, he opened the door. He made confidently desperate steps to the front door. “I’m going to the store,” he mumbled grumpily. Tim was hit with the fresh smell of leather and almost whimpered as it surrounded him.

“Tim,” Wil said. “Wait, we need to talk.”

“We’ll talk later,” he snapped. He kept his eyes on the ground, focusing hard to not get any peek of Wil. “Where are the keys?”

He heard them clink as Wilhelm shook them. “Right here.”

Great. Tim went over, very clearly avoiding looking at Wilhelm. Tim held his hand out. “Give them to me, please?” he ordered.

“What is going on? Why won’t you look at me.”

Huffing, Tim tried to reach for the keys, but Wilhelm pulled them away. The movement brought a part of Wil into his view. His hips were leather clad, stretching down his thighs.

Tim whimpered now, groaning with frustration. “Give me the damn keys, Wilhelm,” he demanded, his voice cracking.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tim turned around. “Whatever, I’ll just walk.” In the entryway, he sat down on the bench to put his shoes on. To his horror, Wil followed him. And even more, he leaned over, hands on either side, pinning Tim. Timothy leaned against the wall, as far away as he could, his hands clenched on in his lap, covering himself subtly. The bump  was getting larger. This was not good. Wil was too close. The new leather smell was stronger and he could see him in his peripherals. It was so familiar and comforting, throwing him back to his high school years.

Wilhelm leaned in close. “What is wrong?”

“I just want to go to the store, but you’re not letting me!” Tim huffed.

“That’s not it.” His voice was quiet and gruff. “I know you were never hot on the idea of me getting a bike again, but this is different. You won’t even look at me now.”

“I just want to go to the store…”

An irritated sigh came from Wil and he dropped the keys in Tim’s lap, but he did not move. Tim would have to push past him, touching his leather. He was not a strong enough person for that, not with the leather quickly breaking his resolve.

Tim swallowed. “Please, move…” he whispered.

“Why won’t you talk to me, Tim?” Wilhelm asked, his voice strained.

It hit Tim hard again, that rough voice so tender. He could no longer handle any of this. He rushed forward, gripping Wil’s head and pulling him roughly to his lips, kissing him fiercely. Wil stayed still, kissing him back, his arms still pinning Tim. The smell was intoxicating and kissing Wil was exciting him even more. He moaned against Wilhelm’s mouth.

“Wil,” he breathed, kissing him.

“Hmm?” Wil asked, his voice coaxing.

“I’m sorry,” Tim said. “It’s… It’s the leather…” he bit his lip, resting his head on the man. “I… I’m… It’s _so_ _hot_!”

He watched Wil’s lips spread into a smile. “So, you’re bitchy because you didn’t want me to know?”

He knew Tim so well. Sheepishly, Tim nodded, his fingers kneading the back of Wil’s neck. “I’ve never told anyone… I used to have this leather jacket…” Tim moaned, kissing Wilhelm more.

“Tell me about it,” Wilhelm said.

“I used to…” Tim was hard and the restriction was distracting. “It smelled so good and felt so good… I used to jerk off in it…”

“Tim, look at me,” Wilhelm said, standing back.

It wasn’t difficult for Tim to comply, he’d been dying to see Wil. And it was the best thing he’d ever seen. Wil wore brand new leather clothes all over except for the jacket. It was beat up and worn.

“The jacket!” Tim gasped, salivating.

Wilhelm smirked. “I found it in a box. It made me miss riding a motorcycle.”

Timothy moved, he launched on Wilhelm, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and kissing him. “Wil, you  _ need _ to fuck me in this now.”

Wilhelm picked Tim up without words or hesitation. Timothy wrapped his arms and legs around the man, digging his face into the leather. He ground his hips, moaning against Wil. Wilhelm’s grip tightened and Timothy knew what that meant. Wil was getting aroused and he was going to fuck Tim hard and relentless, everything Tim needed, and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
